1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a radiator, and more particularly to a fixing structure of a radiator, wherein the radiator may be conveniently combined with a fixing plate that has a positioning hole, and may be conveniently detached from the fixing plate without breaking the body of the radiator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional radiator in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is fixed in a fixing structure having a central processor, and comprises a fixing plate 90 provided with a plurality of positioning holes 91, and a base plate 92 having one surface provided with a plurality of upright combination posts 93. Each combination post 93 has a cone-shaped combination portion 94 whose diameter is greater than that of each combination post 93, and the combination portion 94 is provided with a through hole 95. The combination portion 94 may be compressed to pass through each positioning hole 97 of a radiator seat 96 and each positioning hole 91 of the fixing plate 90, so that the radiator may be fixed and combined with the fixing plate 90 having a central processor.
After each combination post 93 of the base plate 92 is snapped in the positioning hole 91 of the fixing plate 90, it is necessary to cut and break each combination post 93 so as to detach the base plate 92. Thus, the radiator cannot be used again. Therefore, according to the fixing manner of the base plate 92 of the radiator and the fixing plate 90, after they are combined and fixed, they cannot be detached and used. In addition, each combination post 93 protrudes outward from the base plate 92. Thus, each combination post 93 is easily broken due to hit or collision, so that the entire radiator cannot be used.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fixing structure of a radiator, wherein the radiator may be conveniently combined on a fixing article, and may be conveniently detached from the fixing article for the next use without breaking the body of the radiator, thereby decreasing the consumption so as to reduce the cost.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fixing structure of a radiator including a base plate, and a heat-sink seat to form a radiator. The base plate of the radiator is provided with an impeller that may be rotated to drive the air to flow. The base plate is provided with at least one combination tube which has a through hole. The heat-sink seat is provided with at least one ear plate that defines a hole. The through hole of the combination tube may align with the hole of the ear plate for passage of at least one snap connecting rod. The snap connecting rod has a first end provided with a cap head, and a second end provided with a cone-shaped snap connecting portion. The greatest outer diameter of the snap connecting portion being greater than a diameter of the snap connecting rod and the positioning hole of the fixing plate. The snap connecting portion may pass through the through hole of the base plate and the hole of the ear plate, and may be locked and snapped on the other side edge of the positioning hole of a fixing plate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.